


Fortitude

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortitude and willpower, Benton Fraser had always been told that Mounties exemplified those two traits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: Challenge Six Fortitude

Fortitude and willpower, Benton Fraser had always been told that Mounties exemplified those two traits. The night he lost his willpower had been the night he had ran to catch a train.

Now, however Fraser was solely in need of both fortitude and willpower again. He was flat on his back, Ray's sheets were soft against his sweat damp skin. Ray was between Fraser's pale thighs and only a much stronger man would be able to resist thrusting into Ray's warm, wet mouth.

Fraser thrust up and Ray took him down.

As Ray's head moved up and down, Fraser was struck by the thought that Ray wearing the Stetson should look ridiculous, but if anything it was the height of eroticism.

Ray sucked on Fraser's cock and Fraser felt his orgasm pool in his stomach.

With one more hard suck Fraser came. He came back to himself to find a grinning Ray of top of him. Ray licked Fraser's neck and his tongue was slick against Fraser's skin.

The Stetson was gone and Fraser couldn't resist running his fingers through Ray's blond hair. Ray practically purred and nuzzled Fraser's neck, Fraser just grinned. Maybe a lack of willpower wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
